The only treatment for fear is fear itself
by Horrorfana
Summary: Tie in to victim of fear. What did Michelle go thru in arkham? The mad hatter, Harley Quinn, ventriloquist, Edgar allan Poe. Not to mention a huge breakout and injustices from Dr Arkham. "Would you like to see my mask?"


"So Michelle, according to your file, you recently suffered a severe pyscotic episode and a possible mental breakdown. Care to tell me what happened?"

"I'm not crazy. Why won't anybody listen to me?! I'll tell you the exactly what happened. Listen carefully Dr Quinnzel. I was handing out candy on Halloween when this manic broke into my house! Then he drugged me, put me in a strait jacket and put me in my basement. After I woke up he told me that he was going to kill me with some weird drug. Then he set up a video camera and pumped me full of the stuff. When I was done going on my nightmare trip I woke up, out of the jacket and alone. I couldn't walk but I managed to crawl up the stairs. The entire time my heart was not only racing but I felt like I couldn't breathe. When I got back in the kitchen, I grabbed the phone and called 911. I told them what happened. They called me a nutjob and after I got out of the hospital I was brought to this freakin loony bin!"

"Intresting. Now what exactly did you tell the operator?"

"That a maniac broke into my house and my symptoms."

"No, I mean who did you say this man was?"

"Dr Jonatan Crane. Why does everybody think I'm nuts?!"

"Well, to be frank, the only dr crane is my boss. I think you're making it up to avoid something you've done."

"That proves that I'm right! How else could I make up a real doctor?!"

"Perhaps you researched arkham asylum before the incident to compose an alibi."

Michelle raises an eyebrow.

"It almost sounds like you're calling me a criminal."

"You are a suspect in a series of brutal murders that are similar to your story."

"I'm a...suspect?! How could I kill anybody?! I'm sixteen. Not a serial killer!"

"There are many teenage killers."

"And I'm not one of them."

"Well, I've been told to switch your medication."

Harley scoots a cup of two pills across the table with a cup of water. Michelle takes the pills and downs the glass of water.

"Now why don't you just admit your crimes?"

"Because I'm innocent. Dr crane tried to kill m..."

Michelles eyes dart around the room and she starts screaming in terror.

"SECURITY!"

Two guards burst into the room and drag Michelle back to her cell with one empty cell on both sides. She dashes to a dark corner as she continues screaming and crying.

"Don't leave! I can't be alone! It's so dark and empty in here!"

Dr crane walks down the hall of the second level and stops in front of Michelles cell.

"That should tie up a loose end."

He then turns and continues to the elevator.

...

Harley walks into her office and pulls out her cell phone. She pulls up dr lelands number.

"Hey, um looks like your phones off. So... call me back. I need to talk to you about something my patient said. Her latest episode has me thinking a lot about dr crane...call me back, bye."

She sets her phone down and looks back over Michelles file.

Crane presses his lips together in frustration before storming away from outside Harleys office to his own.

Michelle wakes up on the cold floor of her cell the next morning.

That bastard tried to kill me! So how am I still ok?

She grabs onto her sink for support as she pulls herself up. After leaning over her cell for a few minutes, she walks over to her cot and lays down exhausted.

Wiped out, but still beats being dead.

Harley jumps slightly when her phone goes off. She quickly answers it without checking the caller id.

"Joan about dr cr... Oh hi dr crane. I didn't know...you had my number."

"It's on your file, Ms Quinnzel."

"So what did you call me about?"

"You have done an excellent job between Miss Thompson and Ms Isley. I have been reconsidering your previous patient request."

"Do you mean...?"

"That's right. I'm taking on your cases and transferring you to the joker. I hope you don't make me regret this decision."

"I won't let you down! Oh but, my newest patient said something Intresting."

"Miss Thompson is prone to hallucinations and violent psychotic episodes."

"But she said..."

"Are you listening to your patient over your supervisor?"

"No. Of corse not. Forget it."

"Good. Now I suggest you do some thorough research on your new patient. You need to be fully prepared."

"Sure thing. Thank you so much dr crane. Bye."

He hangs up.

...

Michelle is trembling as she steps into the cafeteria.

Relax Michelle, these are all level twos. Nobody here is going to hurt you.

She takes a deep breath and gets in the line for food. Nobody pays her any mind as the line slowly moves forward. She's so nervous, she almost jumps when the person behind her taps on her shoulder. She turns around to see a man only an inch taller then her. Michelle relaxes at his friendly smile and she nervously runs her hand thru her hair.

"Sorry. I've been pretty jumpy lately."

"No need to be frightened. You don't seem like you belong. Did you fall down the rabbit hole?"

Michelle strains to remember Alice in wonderland after she recognizes the reference.

"Actually I'm not from around here. I followed a small rabbit and found myself in this strange place."

An excited smile spreads across his face.

"Of corse you are! I've waited so long for you! My dear Alice, you must come for my tea party!"

"Are you a friend or do you wish to dispose of my head like the red queen?"

He picks up her hand and pats it gently.

"I assure your safety will be guaranteed, after all you are the guest of honor!"

"But what if a... jaberwalkie? Tries to come after me?" She asks as she glances at a doctor across the room.

"You will always have my protection in wonderland."

"Then I will join you on one of my unbirthdays. Is today yours?"

"Why yes it is! Thank you for remembering. Happy unbirthday Alice."

"Happy unbirthday..."

"Hatter."

"Oh of corse. My appologies but constantly changing in size can mess with your head."

"Understandable you must not blame yourself. Wonderland takes time to become accustomed to."

Michelle turns to get her food tray. Jervis comes up behind her and leads her to an empty table. He sets his tray down first and holds her chair out for her. She nods and kindly takes it while he takes his own across from her.

At least some people are nice.

She picks up her dessert and slides it over to Jervis. He looks at her in surprise.

"An unbirthday present for my kind new friend."

He slides it back to her.

"Finally meeting my Alice is enough of a present for me."

Michelle looks up as a limid bald man sits down next to Jervis. He smiles warmly at her.

"Y-your new?"

"Yes. I was attacked and now everyone thinks I made it up."

"It wouldn't be the first time. When I first came in they tried to separate me and mr scarface."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the lunch line."

"I'd love to meet him."

"Y-you would?"

"Of corse."

Arnold reaches under the table and pulls out scarface. Michelle understands after a moment.

"Hello mr scarface, my names Michelle."

"Nice to meet a pretty dame like you. What'd ya do to get locked up in this joint?"

"I was attacked by a doctor in my house and now nobody believes me. They think I'm some kind of serial killer."

"Yeah, well don't listen dollface, a pretty thing like you wouldn't hurt a fly. The docs here are the ones that need to be locked up."

"Can't argue with you there."

"Exactly. Ya see dummy? I was right. That one doc is the acorn of the nut barrel."

"Who?"

"That bird guy...dummy help me out here!"

"D-dr crane sir."

"Dr crane?! That's the guy who tried to kill me...twice now!"

"See dummy, I knew it! Listen doll, if he's tried to put ya with the fishes twice, he'll try again, watch your back."

"I'll sleep with an eye open."

"That's what I like to hear now how bout some sugar?"

"Um...just one kiss, on the cheek."

"Good nuff for now."

Michelle leans across the table and pecks scarfaces scarred cheek.

The things I do for friends.

She sits back down and begins eating her lunch.

"You're alright doll."

...

The guards lead Michelle to therapy the next day.

"I hope I didn't freak out dr quinnzel too much."

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" Michelle asks suspiciously.

"You've been transferred to one of the head doctors."

"Maybe now somebody will listen."

"Sure. Whatever."

One guard walks ahead and opens the door for Michelle and the guard. They walk inside and she sits down in a chair across from a desk. The guard starts to walk out.

"You're leaving me alone?"

"Don't worry the doc will be here any minute."

He leaves and Michelle relaxes against the chair in her strait jacket. She hears the door open and close behind her. She keeps looking forward.

"Finally. I don't see why I had to be transferred. My old doc was pretty cool."

She turns around and her expression turns to pure horror. Dr Crane casually walks over and sets his suitcase on top of his desk before taking his seat.

"You son of a..."

"Hello I'm dr crane, I do believe we've met before. Haven't we Michelle?"

"You tried to kill me twice now! What the hell?! I haven't done anything wrong and now everyone thinks I'm a serial killer! What gives you the right to jack up my life like that?!"

He opens his suitcase.

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with it much longer. You're a loose end. We can't have that, can we?"

Michelles face drops.

"You're going to kill me? Don't you ever give up?!"

"How have you been feeling?"

Change rolls her eyes in an expression of mock thoughtfulness.

"Well...let's see...I've been feeling anxious, tired, and I have this overwhelming desire to castrate you with a fork."

Crane smirks. "I honestly haven't heard that before."

"Good to hell."

"Would you like to see my mask?"

"I've already seen enough of your freakin mask! Do you even know what that stuff does to people?!"

"Actually, yes I do."

He pulls out a canister and sprays it in Michelles face. She is taken off guard and coughs. After a few minutes she starts crying and shaking.

"Goodbye Michelle."

He closes his suitcase.

"Guards!"

The two guards rush in and drag away Michelle.

...

Michelle wakes up in an unfamiliar cell two days later to the sounds of shouting.

"I knew you were nuts crane!"

"It's about damn time you got locked up."

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who got caught by the big bad bat?"

Michelle gulps and shrinks to the back corner of her cell before crane is led past her cell to the end of the hallway.  
She smirks to herself.

Finally. Now they'll believe me.

She listens to hear dr arkham walking down the hallway. She runs up and pounds on the plexiglas as he walks by. He pauses and faces her.

"So when do I get out of this urine soaked hell hole?"

"You don't."

Michelles face drops.

"But the murders! Dr crane did them so I'm not crazy or a murderer! Let me out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Even if you aren't a serial killer, everybody has some mental illness."

"Are you nuts or something?!"

"Besides, we've been having some budget cuts lately. This hospital can't afford another lawsuit."

He walks off. "I'll kill you, you greedy pyscho!"

...

Seven months later Michelle is reading an Edgar Allan Poe book on top of her cot. She looks up at the sounds of several footsteps coming down the hall.

"Now, some of these faces might be familiar. They have each committed several murders and were deemed extremely dangerous."

They walk to Michelles cell.

"What did she do?"

They stop to look in at Michelle. She gives them an annoyed wave.

"I am her current doctor actually. She has committed over a dozen murders since being incarcerated. May those orderlies rest in peace. One of the severely troubled patients. That's why she was transferred to maximum security."

Michelle glares at dr arkham.

"You must be the biggest jerk in the universe. I can't decide who's worse, you or dr crane. I would say he is but then again he never falsely accused me of murder. I haven't harmed a fly...ok maybe a couple of flys. But you know what I mean. I'm not crazy."

Dr Arkham turns to the group.

"She is also a compulsive liar."

"Who was her last doctor?"

"That would be dr quinnzel."

"Who is her patient now?"

"John doe...better known as the joker."

Various students gasp.

"Where is he now?"

"In therapy. It's best not to let him interact with anyone who isn't completely professional. You never know what kind of mind games he might try."

Michelle shakes her head and mutters to herself. "Sounds like silence of the lambs to me."

The group ignores her.

"Now if you'll follow me we have one more patient. Johnatan Crane."

"Hey I've heard about him!"

"Of corse you have, this way."

He leads the students down the hall.

Relax Michelle. Just read. It came upon a midnight dreary, full of woe, weak and weary. Man, I'm probably going to be able to quote this thing soon enough. Let them gawk at that freak crane for now. If I ever get out of here, forget lawsuits. I'm gonna kick dr arkhams ass.

"Sometimes I think my brain has a mind of it's own."

...

Three years later Michelle is sleeping soundly in her cell when sirens go off. She puts her hands over her ears.

"Great. Another breakout."

She yawns and walks to her cell door to see crane pause amongst the patients running wild to walk over and face her cell. She gulps but stands her ground.

"Michelle? You're alive? What do I have to do to get rid of you?! Why am I just now seeing you?!"

"Because dr arkham locked me up and made sure your cell was right by the elevator so you'd never see me if you broke out. Also he didn't want me to die cause it would raise suspicions. Wait a minute...why the hell am I explaining this to you?! It's half your fault I'm in here!"

"Well I've got good news, Gotham is under a bomb threat so everyone's free to go. So if you'd kindly follow me to my lab in the basement, I'd be happy to torture you senseless."

"No dice crane. I'd rather die alone than be with you."

"Such a shame. At least I always carry a spare."

"Spare wha...?"

He tosses a gas canister thru the slot in her door and she frantically tries to get it out of the room, only to be blinded with a cloud of gas.

He walks to the elevator and pulls out his key to the lab before pushing the b button. He pauses for a moment thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it's time we paid Fritawa a visit."

He also pushes the button for the second floor and the doors close.

Meanwhile Michelle was begining to wonder why the toxin hadn't kicked in yet.

"What the (cough) hell?"

After a few minutes the air clears and Michelle notices that she's still ok. She sits down on her cot as she rubs her hand thru her hair in shock. She starts thinking out loud.

"I'm not crying? Where's the shadow man? My mom? I'm not hallucinating. How? Was it a dud? No. He tried to kill me. So how am I not dead? Unless...is this hell? No. Arkham sucks but my Poe book wouldn't be here in that case. So the gas didn't mess me up. Wow...wait a minute. BOMB THREAT?!"

Michelle walks back up to her door and sure enough, the plexiglass slides open with ease. Upon glancing at the open hallway, she closes it back.

Now what?

Michelle sits back on the cot after grabing her book.

Looks like your stories are keeping me company Edgar.

...

Crane smiles to himself as he reenters the elevator and pushes the basement button. The doors close and in no time he's just outside his lab. He tightens his grip on the key to the door but notices the door is cracked. He cautiously opens it and almost drops the key in horror. Everything is destroyed, there's a dead body in the middle of the room that's badly burned with a note pinned to the shirt. He storms over and rips off the note.

Hey Johnny-boy,  
Had to take care of one of my pesky docs. I know you'll mind.  
Ha ha ha.  
-you know who.

He crumbles the paper and throws it across the room.

"The clown will pay."


End file.
